Entre Bilhetes e Lírios - DRABBLE
by Julia Diq
Summary: Rosalie Hale, a garota mais bonita de Forks High School, já estava no seu Senior Year, mas ainda não tinha experimentado uma relação amorosa decente, pois todos os caras pareciam grandes idiotas. Certo alguém, apaixonado por Rosalie há anos, decide chegar nela de uma forma diferente. Sinopse completa no 1º capítulo
1. Bilhete Recebido

Sinopse

Rosalie Hale, a garota mais bonita de Forks High School, já estava no seu Senior Year, mas ainda não tinha experimentado uma relação amorosa decente, pois todos os caras pareciam grandes idiotas. Certo alguém, apaixonado por Rosalie há anos, decide chegar nela de uma forma diferente.

Bilhetes recebidos, bilhetes trocados, isso tudo só a deixava confusa, pois ela é apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo que nunca demonstrou nada além de afeto. Em um momento, Rose se vê apaixonada por dois, ou será um?

Fanfiction Drabble completamente no ponto de vista de Rosalie, contada em 6 capítulos.

1º - Bilhete recebido

- Olá Lilian! – Meus pelos da nuca se arrepiaram, só tinha uma pessoa que tinha uma obsessão pelo meu segundo nome. O cara que eu era apaixonada a 3 anos, o meu melhor amigo, Emmett McCarthy.

- Oi, Emm.

- O que houve? Porque está tão desanimada? Hoje começa nosso Senior Year! – Só o Emmett para ficar animado com isso, na verdade ele fica animado com qualquer coisa.

- E porque isso é tão animador? – Eu estava cheia de sono por ter dormido até tarde nas férias, daria tudo por uma boa cama agora.

- Porque isso significa que é o nosso último ano, ano que vem é a faculdade e cada um vai para o seu lado. Eu sinto que esse ano eu vou fazer valer a pena!

- Boa sorte, Sr. Fazer valer a pena, mas eu realmente quero não me atrasar para as aulas hoje e nem passei no meu armário ainda.

- Você tem razão, ficar parado na frente da secretaria não vai ajudar em nada, me deixa ir fazer valer a pena. Tchau Lil, até mais tarde! – E lá foi Emmett correndo. Deus, como ele era lindo de costas!

. . .

Abri o meu armário e de lá caiu uma flor amarela com um bilhete preso nela, peguei-a do chão e vi que tinha um lírio nas mãos. Lírio? O que significa isso?

"O lírio é um antigo símbolo da pureza e da nobreza, simplesmente tão lindo como você, meu Lírio. A cor amarela significa 'que sejas bem vinda', Bem vinda a mais um ano.

Do cara que te admira."

'Do cara que te admira'? Eu tenho um admirador secreto?!

- Oi, Rose! Como foram as férias?

- Ah! Que susto! – Era só Alice, ela se mudou para cá ano passado e logo fizemos amizade. É legal conversar com uma menina para variar.

- Está se assustando fácil por quê?

- Nada não, Lice. – Tentei esconder o bilhete e a flor antes que ela visse. Alice com certeza faria um escândalo e eu não quero que ninguém saiba.

- O que é isso que você está escondendo? – Ela arregalou os olhos e pegou o bilhete da minha mão. Os olhos continuavam arregalados e o seu sorriso foi se abrindo enquanto ela lia. – Ai meu Deus, Rose, você tem um admirador secreto!

- SHIU! Fica quieta, não quero que todos saibam! Não precisa gritar para o mundo!

- Nossa isso é tão legal! – Alice começou a pular no lugar e bater palmas, sua marca registrada.

- Claro, claro...

* * *

N/a: Espero que tenham gostado, já que escrever capítulos curtos é uma coisa meio nova pra mim...  
Eu já tenho a fic terminada então vamos deixar o seguinte combinado, no fim de cada capítulo, eu vou deixar uma meta de comentários, assim que a fic chegar nessa meta, eu posto o próximo!  
A meta do 1o cap. vão ser 2 comentários, bem fácil!  
É só isso por enquanto, KissKiss, Julia Diq.


	2. Bilhete de Resposta

2º - Bilhete de resposta

"Adoro quando você solta os cabelos, eles ficam mais lindos ainda caindo pelas suas costas..."

"Gostou do Lírio dessa manhã? Acho você ainda mais linda do que ele..."

"Você passou por mim hoje de manhã, está linda com essa blusa azul. Quase falei com você, mas não quero estragar tudo.

Do sempre seu, Admirador Secreto."

- Esse Admirador é tão charmant*! Adoro essa ideia de ele te mandar um lírio juto de cada bilhete! – Estávamos, Alice e eu no refeitório almoçando. Eu mostrava para ela todos os bilhetes que recebi, enquanto Lice se apaixonava por esse cara, mais eu ficava curiosa, quem teria coragem de mandar eles para mim? Ainda mais com a minha fama de renegar todos os caras que me chamavam para sair.

- Esconde os bilhetes, Emmett está vindo! – Peguei os papéis desesperada, não queria que ele soubesse de nada.

- Não vejo problema de ele saber – Alice fez uma cara de surpresa para mim – Rose, não me diga que você ainda é apaixonada por ele!

- Sou, mas fica quieta!

- Olá meninas! – Ele disse abrindo aquele sorriso lindo

- Olá Emm. – Dissemos juntas

- Acho que eu vou sentar com os caras hoje, okay? Eles estão querendo mandar um papo para mim, então vou ficar por lá mesmo.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disse Alice mexendo os ombros. Fiquei triste por ele não ficar conosco, mas não poderia fazer nada.

- Okay, até a aula de História.

- Então tá. Tchau Lice, tchau Lírio – Ele beijou meus cabelos e eu lhe dei um sorriso fraco.

Quando ele se distanciou, resolvi expor minha nova ideia para minha amiga.

- Tenho uma ideia para descobrir quem é o AS

- Ele te chamou de Lírio. - Alice sussurrou ainda olhando para Emmett.

- O que, Lice? – Um calafrio passou pela minha espinha, eu ouvi muito bem o que ela disse, mas fingi ao contrario, seria impossível o Admirador ser Emm.

- Nada, não. Continue o que estava dizendo.

- Vou mandar um bilhete para ele. – Disse fingindo descaso tirando um Red vines** da caixa e colocando na boca.

. . .

"Caro Admirador,

Admiro sua coragem por mandar cartas para mim, ainda mais sabendo que eu dei um fora em todos os garotos que me chamaram para sair. Quero muito te conhecer, ao menos falar com você, nem que seja por e-mail. Pense nisso, okay?

Rosalie Hale."

Prendi na parte de baixo do meu armário, de uma forma que ficasse uma ponta para fora, espero que ele aceite o meu pedido. Sai do prédio e fui em direção ao meu carro, eu só saberia a resposta de AS amanhã.

* Encantador em Alemão e em Francês  
** Alcaçuz vermelho

* * *

Voltei bem rápido! Quero agradecer aos cometários de Kath e Shalland, esse capítulo é especialmente para vocês!  
A meta para o próximo capítulo é a fanfic receber chegar a 4 comentários, vocês comentam e eu posto. Easy Breezy!  
KissKiss, Julia Diq


	3. Quem é você?

3º Quem é você?

Duas semanas se passaram desde o dia em que eu deixei um recado para o meu admirador, ele não quis me dar o seu e-mail, mas deixou um número de celular para podermos trocar SMS (infelizmente só SMS, tentei ligar uma vez, mas ele simplesmente não atendeu depois me mandou uma mensagem pedindo para que eu tenha calma, que na hora certa eu saberia quem ele é).

Estava saindo do meu carro no estacionamento da escola, quando senti meu celular vibrar.

"Bom dia meu Lírio, dormiu bem? - AS"

Toda vez que recebia uma mensagem dele, meu coração disparava, AS era tão carinhoso comigo, tão amável.

"Bom dia AS, dormi muito bem, e você? - Lírio"

Claro que, todo esse segredo, todo esse mistério me deixava chateada. No começo foi bem intrigante, interessante até, mas agora só me deixava cada vez mais insegura. Será que ele não queria me conhecer porque achava que eu daria um fora nele?

"Sonhei com você, como sempre. - AS"

"Você poderia parar de sonhar e começa a viver isso. Eu quero conhecer você! - Lírio"

"Tudo ao seu tempo. - AS"

Era assim que a nossa conversa sempre terminava, eu querendo conhece-lo e ele dizendo que ainda não era tempo. Meu coração se apertava toda vez que ele me dizia um não e isso sempre me deixava em dúvida sobre como eu me sentia por ele, será que eu estava apaixonada? Mas, e o que eu sentia por Emmett?

- LILIAN! – Falando em Emmett.

- Oi Emm, como vai? – Olhei ele nos olhos e quase suspirei, ainda era loucamente apaixonada por ele, mesmo com os meus sentimentos pelo AS. Será possível que eu posso gostar de dois caras ao mesmo tempo?

- Ótimo! Tudo está maravilhoso! – Os olhos dele brilhavam como nunca e suas covinhas estavam aparecendo devido ao grande sorriso que ele me dava. Emmett olhou dentro dos meus olhos e viu que eu não compartilhava sua alegria, eu estava chateada por não saber quem é o AS e ao mesmo tempo confusa sobre meus sentimentos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Lil? Você está bem?

- Só ando meio confusa com algumas coisas, não se importe. – De alegria, os olhos dele foram para preocupação e para não ter que contar nada, mudei de assunto. – E você, Sr. Bom Humor, qual seria o grande motivo?!

- Eu estou fazendo valer a pena!

- E como você estaria fazendo isso? – Perguntei, rindo da cara de criança em um parque de diversões que ele fazia.

- Tudo ao seu tempo, meu Lírio. Tudo ao seu tempo. – Depois de dito isso, saiu andando, me deixando parada e aflita. Essa frase... Não pode ser, eu não tenho tanta sorte.

* * *

Voltei! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!  
Não vou continuar com as metas porque nem eu tô cumprindo elas... Então comentem se vocês quiserem me deixar feliz!  
Volto daqui a dois dias, okay?  
KissKiss, Julia Diq


	4. Dúvida cruel

4º - Dúvida cruel

- Porque você não vai até ele e pergunta?

- Sem condições, Alice! Não posso chegar no Emmett e perguntar se ele vem me mandando cartas anônimas! – Estávamos na frente do armário de Alice e ela tentava me convencer de que eu deveria colocar AS na parede e, como ela achava que era o Emmett, eu deveria colocar o Emmett na parede.

- É claro que você pode! Chega nele e fala "E ai Grandão, tem passado muito tempo indo a floriculturas?" – Comecei a rir quando Lice engrossou a voz, tentando falar como Emm.

- Do que tanto vocês riem? – Falando no Grandão...

- Nada, só da falta de coragem da Rose... - Alice disse, como se falasse do tempo.

- Não é falta de coragem, é bom senso! Olha, eu não vou ficar discutindo com você porque o tempo está passando e eu tenho que ir no meu armário. Adeus!

Comecei a andar\fugir daquela situação, torcendo para que Emmett não estivesse me seguindo, pois apesar da ideia de Alice ser ridícula, eu realmente estava começando a desconfiar de Emmett.

"Como você está hoje, Lírio. Parece com pressa – AS"

Olhei para os lados assim que vi a mensagem, procurando alguém que pudesse estar com o celular na mão, o que foi um grande problema, pois a maioria estava com os celulares nas mãos.

"Estou ótima, eu só quero chegar logo na sala de aula – Lírio"

Cheguei ao meu armário e tinha um belo lírio na abertura como sempre, peguei o lírio, que era rosa hoje, e senti seu cheiro suspirando de olhos fechados em seguida. Eu não sei exatamente o que está passando no meu coração, mas eu adoraria estar apaixonada por AS.

- O lírio é um antigo símbolo da pureza e da nobreza. – Abri rapidamente os olhos ainda não acreditando no que eu tinha ouvido, foi como um sussurro, mas eu nunca deixaria essa frase escapar, A primeira frase que AS me mandou, a mesma que foi sussurrada por Emmett quando ele passou por mim! Arregalei meu olhos de surpresa e fiquei encarando suas costas. É impossível, o meu admirador secreto só pode ser Emmett!

* * *

Ai está o capítulo 4, honeys! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, comentem para me deixar feliz!

Até o próximo capítulo! (domingo 23/02) KissKiss, Julia Diq


	5. Encontro

5º - Encontro

- Você tem que falar com ele! O que aconteceu hoje mais cedo é uma confirmação, só pode ser o Emmett! – Estávamos nos encaminhando para o meu armário, a aula tinha acabado e Alice iria para minha casa e estava aproveitando para me convencer a colocar o Emmett na parede, o que eu nunca iria fazer.

- Alice, eu não posso fazer isso, e se não ele, imagina a vergonha que eu vou passar?

- Mas, você sabe que é ele!

- 99% de chances, Okay! 99 não são 100. – Abrindo meu armário, um bilhete caiu, peguei rapidamente, só poderia ser de AS.

"Meu Lírio, procure Bella Swan. Ela te dirá o que fazer.

Seu eterno admirador."

- O que está escrito ai? – Alice perguntou

- Eu tenho que ir, acho que vou conhecer o AS! – Sai correndo passando por todas aquelas pessoas indo ao contrário da multidão procurando a filha do chefe de polícia, nunca tive uma amizade com ela, mas ela é uma pessoa adorável e, o mais importante, namorada de Edward que curiosamente é o melhor amigo de Emmett.

Eu sabia onde ficava o armário dela, fui até lá e Bella estava me esperando com um bilhete na mão.

- Boa sorte! – Disse Bella quando me entregou o bilhete, sorri para ela e desdobrei o papel.

"Sala de teatro"

A sala de teatro ficava perto da quadra e não era tão longe de onde eu estava, fui o mais rápido que pude. A sala de teatro era particularmente escura, a professora Adams dizia que ajudava na concentração. Quando cheguei, as luzes estavam baixas, mas não completamente apagadas e tinha uma pessoa no canto da sala.

- Oi? Onde você está? – Fiquei olhando para o canto até que Emmett resolveu dar um passo a frente. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, e nesse tempo eu tive algo como uma epifania, eu sempre soube que era Emmett, mesmo que eu não quisesse acreditar, eu nunca aceitaria todos esses bilhetes e esses lírios se não soubesse que era o Emmett o tempo todo.

- Decepcionada? – Emmett aparentava medo, mas eu não tinha mais medo de nada. Puxei-o pela nuca e o beijei do jeito que eu esperava fazer a muito tempo. Meu coração foi a mil quando nossos lábios se tocaram, sua língua invadiu docemente minha boca, nossas línguas dançavam como se conhecessem há séculos. A obrigação de respirar nos separou, dando vários selinhos para alongar o fim. Quando nos separamos de fato, nossos olhos se encontraram como um imã.

- Nunca me decepcionaria com você.

* * *

Dói meu coração dizer isso, mas o próximo já é o epílogo!  
Desculpem-me por não ter postado mais cedo, tive uns problemas pessoais, mas como eu ainda não dormi pra mim ainda é domingo u.u (agora são exatamente 00:22).  
O último só sai terça feira, espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem para me deixar feliz!  
KissKiss, Julia Diq


	6. Finalmente juntos - Epílogo

Finalmente juntos - Epílogo

Oito meses se passaram desde o dia em que Emmett se revelou meu admirador secreto, oito perfeitos meses juntos, como ele mesmo disse naquele primeiro dia de aula, (que parece tão distante agora) Emmett fez o nosso Sênior Year valer a pena e eu posso dizer que foi o melhor da minha vida, até agora, é claro.

O melhor de tudo foi quando as cartas de aprovação das universidades começaram a chegar e com elas, a maravilhosa notícia de que não teremos que ficar longe um do outro por quatro anos, nós dois iremos para Harvard e agosto, Emmett ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para atletas e eu ganhei um bolsa parcial para alunos com ótimas notas, podendo assim realizar meu sonho e ser uma grande médica!

Olhei-me no espelho mais uma vez, eu estava no meu quarto me preparando para o baile de formatura, a nossa última etapa como estudantes do ensino médio. O vestido que eu usava era preto e bem acinturado com uma saia rodada, escolha feita pro Alice e aprovada por mim. Qual será a reação de Emmett quando me ver assim?

Ouvi a campainha e respirei fundo, Emmett deve ter chegado. Fui descendo as escadas devagar Emmett me esperava no fim dela do lado dos meus pais com uma câmera na mão. Emmett estava lindo, seus olhos me percorreram inteira, assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus ele abriu o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Você está linda, Lilian!

- Você também está!

Depois de uma pequena sessão de fotos dos meus pais, Emmett foi me levando até a porta.

- Ah, esqueci-me de uma coisa! Me espere aqui. – Emmett me deu um beijo e foi correndo até o seu carro pegou algo em seu porta-luvas e voltou para mim.

- Tenho um presente para você. – Ele segurava um belo corsage branco e adivinhem só, era um lírio.

- Você adora me dar lírios, hein? Eu amei ele é perfeito!

- É claro que eu adoro! Além deles lembrarem-me você e o quão linda você é, foram por causa deles que estamos juntos hoje. – Emmett colocou o corsage em meu pulso e me deu mais um selinho.

O nosso namoro não é perfeito, mas começou da forma mais perfeita e apesar dos problemas que todo relacionamento tem, Emmett é o cara perfeito para mim.

FIM

O que? Não, isso é apenas o começo! Afinal, nós somos só dois calouros seguindo juntos em um rumo desconhecido...

* * *

Vestido da Rose: www(PONTO)polyvore(PONTO)com/cgi/set?id=114104885&(PONTO)locale=pt-br (substitua os pontos)

É com tristeza no coração que eu digo que esse é o último capítulo de EBEL. Não vou fazer outtakes, então esse é realmente o fim. Agradeço a todas as pessoas que comentaram até aqui e até mesmo aos queridos fantasminhas que preferiram ler e ser invisíveis. Deixem comentários, indiquem aos amigos... Logo logo estarei de volta com mais fics.  
Deixo aqui o meu até logo.  
KissKiss, Julia Diq


End file.
